


A Happy Ending of Tragedy and Death

by coolbattlegirl



Series: Flowers of Tragedies [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Reaper - Freeform, geno - Freeform, goth(?), i fluff, my heart can't take anymore angst, screw angst, undertale - Freeform, you ain't stopping me from writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: Inspired by Of Tragedy and Deathby @Golden_AuI need fluff! Screw angst and it's balls of steel. I need a happy ending. Tragedy doesn't strike.





	A Happy Ending of Tragedy and Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/gifts).

> It sucks I know.  
Inspired by Of Tragedy and Death By @Golden_Au

PainPain.  
It comes without warning when he is deep into his sleep and is so sudden and sharp that it jolts him from his dreams the instant it is felt.

“W-what…?” he whispered, tired and confused but— “A-ah!”  
Oh gods, it hurts. It...it…  
Another sharp jabs forces out a scream. Someone is stabbing him, he’s sure. The pain is too sharp to be anything but the blade of a knife digging into his flesh. Digging into his sto—  
No.  
No, no, no!

“M-my...my baby…” Forcing himself out of the small ball he has curled into, Geno tries to sit up but fails when a wave of hurt overwhelms him. It’s not a knife he feels anymore, but glass. It feels like he swallowed glass and every little shard is tearing through him as it passes, ripping holes throughout his inside and cutting him far more deeply than the blade that left his wound ever did. “No, no…” he sobs, trying again to sit. He needs...he needs.... “Reaper! R-Reaps, I...I…” help me, please, come help me. Help us!  
Screaming when the shards of glass turn to fire, he scrambles for the headboard and shakily drags himself up. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts but the fear is stronger than the pain. Heaving uneven breaths through gasping jobs and gags of nausea, he finally managed to sit and fumbles for the lamp at the side of their bed. The pitch of water near it crashes to the floor just before he finds the switch and the light clicks on.  
Geno screams at the sight of blood pooling in the bed.  
It’s wet and warm and everywhere. It scares him, so he screams and screams and screams, his eyelight shrinking with his fear so drastically that his socket nearly looks void. ‘Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods…!’  
The fire burning him from within rages and the blood grows, dripping from between his legs in a manner so painful his screams raise sharply enough that they seem to slip into silence. When something feels like it shifts, he screeches his husband’s name, begging the stars and gods and anyone else that will hear to bring his husband to his side. Reaper always helps when he is in need. Reaper always, always helps and Geno needs him. Their child needs him!  
Someone pounds on his front door. “H-Hello?!” A neighbor.  
Sobbing, Geno tries to call out, “help,” but he can’t form the words. His vision is darkening and his insides are burning and he’s terrified. ‘My baby! My...my baby!’  
There’s a crash just when he turns and vomits. “Hello?! Hel-oh gods!”  
Arms slide around him.  
He doesn’t feel them.  
“I...I’m going to help you, okay?!”  
He doesn’t hear the words.  
All he can focus on is the pain. On the blood he can feel sliding from his most intimate area of flesh.  
On the painful feel of something trying to be expelled.  
It’s too early.  
It’s too early. It’s too early. It’s too early.  
It comes without warning when he is deep into his sleep and is so sudden and sharp that it jolts him from his dreams the instant it is felt.  
“W-what…?” he whispered, tired and confused but— “A-ah!”  
Oh gods, it hurts. It...it…  
Another sharp jabs forces out a scream. Someone is stabbing him, he’s sure. The pain is too sharp to be anything but the blade of a knife digging into his flesh. Digging into his sto—  
No.  
No, no, no!  
“M-my...my baby…” Forcing himself out of the small ball he has curled into, Geno tries to sit up but fails when a wave of hurt overwhelms him. It’s not a knife he feels anymore, but glass. It feels like he swallowed glass and every little shard is tearing through him as it passes, ripping holes throughout his inside and cutting him far more deeply than the blade that left his wound ever did. “No, no…” he sobs, trying again to sit. He needs...he needs.... “Reaper! R-Reaps, I...I…” help me, please, come help me. Help us!  
Screaming when the shards of glass turn to fire, he scrambles for the headboard and shakily drags himself up. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts but the fear is stronger than the pain. Heaving uneven breaths through gasping jobs and gags of nausea, he finally managed to sit and fumbles for the lamp at the side of their bed. The pitch of water near it crashes to the floor just before he finds the switch and the light clicks on.  
Geno screams at the sight of blood pooling in the bed.  
It’s wet and warm and everywhere. It scares him, so he screams and screams and screams, his eyelight shrinking with his fear so drastically that his socket nearly looks void. ‘Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods…!’  
The fire burning him from within rages and the blood grows, dripping from between his legs in a manner so painful his screams raise sharply enough that they seem to slip into silence. When something feels like it shifts, he screeches his husband’s name, begging the stars and gods and anyone else that will hear to bring his husband to his side. Reaper always helps when he is in need. Reaper always, always helps and Geno needs him. Their child needs him!  
Someone pounds on his front door. “H-Hello?!” A neighbor.  
Sobbing, Geno tries to call out, “help,” but he can’t form the words. His vision is darkening and his insides are burning and he’s terrified. ‘My baby! My...my baby!’  
There’s a crash just when he turns and vomits. “Hello?! Hel-oh gods!”  
Arms slide around him.  
He doesn’t feel them.  
“I...I’m going to help you, okay?!”  
He doesn’t hear the words.  
All he can focus on is the pain. On the blood he can feel sliding from his most intimate area of flesh.  
On the painful feeling of something trying to be expelled.  
It’s too early.  
It’s too early. It’s too early. It’s too early.

Geno woke up in the hospital bed everything hurts. His entire body felt like lead; especially his….

“MY BABY!” Geno shot up screaming as tears poured from his eye sockets. In tears and desperation he lifted his shirt to reveal his echo stomach, praying… hoping... that by some chance. Some chance that his child had survived. Geno starred as tears fell onto his shirt. His baby… his precious baby  
.  
.  
.  
was alive…

“Y-you’re… y-you’re….” Geno chocked on his words as another wave of tears came over him. Curling protectively into himself; a wave of relief and joy washed over him. His sunshine… his child… their child. Was alive and safe. He couldn’t have asked for anything more than that. He didn’t hear the doctor come bursting into his hospital room moments later. He didn’t hear their frantic questions. He was too focused on the miracle that he had received. He laughed in joy turning to look at the scenery outside the hospital window he could see the dark clouds start to fade, and the sunshine peeking through the hospital window. The warm rays hugging him for his fortune. Then it hit him.

“Oh god! Reaper!” Reaper had to have arrived home by now to an empty house and a blood stained bed! He had to get home. He had to get home now! Gathering his magic he snapped his fingers and vanished. The only trace left of him was the messy hospital bed and the stunned doctor.  
Geno landed in the living room;weak from his teleportation. He shouldn’t have done that, but he needed to see him. He needed to see Reaper. Suddenly he heard it. Sobbing. Was Reaper crying? Slowly making his way towards the bedroom he found his husband sobbing on the floor.

“Reaper?” Geno called out softly to the sobbing mass. Immediately Reaper flung around and hugged him.

  
“G-geno! Y-you’re alive! Y-you’re… y-you’re alive…. You’re alive….” Reaper cried onto his shoulder as they both collapsed onto the bedroom floor.

  
“I-I’m so sorry Reaper. I won’t do that again. I promise.”

  
The two lovers promised the other to never let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed even if it wasn't that good.


End file.
